This invention concerns a method for removing and separating labels, caps and contaminants in general from bottles, containers and the like of plastic material, within a process for recovering and recycling the same plastic material; the invention also refers to a system for carrying out the aforementioned method, according to which use is made of a mechanical centrifugating action for washing and removing the labels and contaminants from the bottles.
For the purposes of the following description, the term “containers” is understood to generically mean bottles, receptacles and containers, of recyclable plastic material, such as PET or similar; also for the purposes of the following description, the term “contaminants” is understood to mean both any possible dirt on the containers, and plastic bags or other foreign bodies accompanying the same containers to be recycled, as well as any caps and/or collars attached to the containers which, being made of a different plastic material with respect to that of the same containers, must absolutely be removed in order to obtain a recovered plastic material having the necessary purity degree.